Reign of Hollis I Teague
“Before being King, you should always put '''faith before fortune', trust before suspicion, and put others before yourself.”'' ''- King Hollis I Teague 'to Lord Rhaegar Targaryen on the topic of how Kings should rule. '''The third Crown Administration of Westeros and the genre was House Teague under King Hollis I Teague, or TitanXL. He had served for 8 years, the same duration of his predecessors reign, King Stannis Baratheon. Over the course of 8 years, King Hollis I Teague had one Hand of the King; Lord Hand Jon I Arryn, or Sentima, and briefly had a King Regent during his reign. The King Regent position was filled by Lord Tywin Lannister, or JayranSolvenis. He would be succeeded by King Rhaegar I Targaryen, or IRhaegarITargaryenI, who King Hollis I Teague had chosen as a ’last-minute decision’. The Tournament of the Trident After King Hollis I Teague’s coronation and official succession to the Crown, a King’s Tournament was held to celebrate and appreciate and hope for a long, peaceful reign. As well as this, two prizes for the winner had been offered; a Valyrian Steel Sword, and a Champion of the Realm title. This Tournament was a One verses One. At the time, 100 different Westerosi from all over the Seven Kingdoms representing over 20 Major and Minor Houses, as well as Free Knights and Sellswords participated in the King’s Tournament. The entire Tournament lasted roughly 3 and a half hours, and was officially won by RobloCarl, a notorious and divisive RKer. Due to the winner, the Prize was reduced from a Valyrian Steel Sword to a Tournament Sword. Early Reign At this point in history, is when the ‘Superhouse’ sub-group began to emerge, something previously extremely rare before Innovativeminds genre; the main Superhouse, naturally, was House Teague, as well as a rapidly growing House Targaryen. House Arryn and House Lannister were also popular Houses, among other smaller, yet growing Houses in House Drumm, House Greyjoy, House Tyrell, House Velaryon, and House Yronwood. There was also an abundance of extra, active Houses, with the most notable being House Baratheon, House Baratheon of Dragonstone, House Baelish, House Stark, House Karstark, House Dayne, House Egen, House Clegane and House Redwyne. This was due not just in part to smart and efficient management from the Genres administration and moderation, but the active Crown house in House Teague and strong leadership from King Hollis I Teague. King Hollis I Teague’s mission statement as the Crown, in a time of strong genre activity, was the promotion of peace and deescalation of any conflicts between Houses. This was done in order to continue the growth of all Houses. Two notable resolved conflicts that King Hollis I Teague had achieved was rising tensions between House Mallister and House Blackwood. Another notable conflict that was resolved was the deescalation of a Lord Paramountcy War between House Greyjoy, the current LP House, and House Drumm. Genre Activity became so consistent, that people began meeting and filling up other places of interest, such as Pyke in the Iron Islands or the Eyrie in the Vale, although these servers were never filled with players like King’s Landing. This was done intentionally to promote Genre Activity. Ultimatum for Hand of the King At the time, two of the most active Houses were House Arryn and House Targaryen, respectively. The two Houses also had a heated rivalry, and were constantly in dispute over politics and diplomacy in the attempts to grapple power away from the other. King Hollis I Teague, who was friends with both Lord Rhaegar Targaryen and Lord Jon Arryn, had given both of them an ultimatum; Either he would pick who would be Hand of the King, and they would respect the choice, or neither Lord would be picked as Hand of the King. To make it fair to both, and to leave it up to chance, King Hollis I Teague decided he would flip a coin, one time, which would determine who would gain the position. It’s unknown if he actually did flip a coin and wasn’t just saying it to appease the Lords, but the end result as Lord Jon Arryn receiving the position of Hand of the King. The War for the Neck Although the Crowns administration was a much more stable and reliable figure than its predecessor, the spark of rebellion was unstoppable, and new rebels popped up on occasion, fairly common, although almost none of them were serious threats. The most serious threat came from House Stark, which started the first and only major rebellion under King Hollis I Teague’s reign. After diplomatic peace missions and negotiation attempts were unsuccessful, House Teague began approaching Northern Houses in order to support the Crown, hoping that these losses in allies for the rebels would demoralize and deter them from an open rebellion, and return House Stark to the fold. These plans were unsuccessful, and King Hollis I Teague and the Small Council were forced to a last-resort yet notorious and infamous plot to cause a mutiny during the War amongst the Sellsword’s known as the Golden Company that House Stark had purchased to aide them in the battle, now known as the Golden Company Conspiracy. This major military conflict would become known later as the War for the Neck. The King Regent For a brief moment, TitanXL took a short leave of absence — for roughly three days. In order to preserve the peace, even though he would only be gone for not even half a week, he appointed Lord Tywin Lannister, or JayranSolvenis, as King Regent. He chose him over his Hand of the King, because he had viewed Lord Tywin Lannister as one of his most trusted advisors. House Arryn, the secondary Crown House, had also been made up of mostly European players, meaning the time zone difference was a large factor. In the three days however, nothing of note had arisen — the Kingdoms were at peace, and stayed that way after his return. The Successor King Hollis I Teague, who was democratically elected by the Great Lords of the Seven Kingdoms during the Great Council of 24AB, was nearing the end of his reign. The time had come to choose a successor, as there was there was multiple front-runners. Lord Torrence Teague, or Pastete and Lord Humfrey Teague, or CamIV, two Lords in the House Teague leadership, had become inactive at this point and were not viable options as King of the Seven Kingdoms. The main possible choices, were Lord Rhaegar Targaryen, Lord Hand Jon Arryn, and Lord Tywin Lannister. King Hollis I Teague did not have a clear pick in his mind, as each Lord had their pro’s and con’s. At the last minute before the decision had to be made, King Hollis I Teague chose Lord Rhaegar Targaryen. This would be the building blocks to the Targaryen Dynasty. Legacy King Hollis I Teague is remembered as a proficient King. He was constantly resolving conflicts around the Seven Kingdoms, and encouraged his Lord Paramount’s to do so as well. Under his reign, and with the competent Ownership and Genre administration, the Genre had flourished and this was ultimately the reason for the Golden Age. Activity was the highest it had been at this point in time, and because of the mostly peaceful reign King Hollis I Teague had worked towards, Houses were allowed to grow, which is how the next Era managed to have not one but five Superhouses, all at the same time. King Hollis I Teague paved the way for future Kings, and is generally regarded as one of the better Rulers. King Hollis I Teague was also the first Genre-original Character, which although it seems trivial, this encouraged and kickstarted an entire generation of Genre-original Characters, which was already gaining popularity. The deviation from using Series or Book Characters allowed people to form their own path and popularity, and was a major moment in Genre history, that nobody talks about. The next Riverlands and House Teague King would come 93 years later, named King Hollis II Teague. Category:Monarch Category:Political Category:House